


Of Late Night Snuggling and Sleep-Groping

by rainwrites



Category: SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/M, Minyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwon Yuri sneaks into the SHINee dorm late at night. [Minho/Yuri]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Late Night Snuggling and Sleep-Groping

Sometimes Yuri was surprised at how easy it was to sneak into their place. Not that she made it a habit of entering and breaking into the SHINee dorm during midnights (this was only her third time visiting the dorm unannounced and unaccompanied), but she at least expected some fan girls (or boys) roaming around the area or something.   
  
  
She was still careful though, and, with her members’ help, managed to find a suitable disguise for the night. She was certain she wouldn’t be recognized easily, as Yoona’s beanie did a grand job of concealing her long dark hair, while Seohyun’s large nerdy glasses and Jessica’s thick wool scarf covered most of her face. Her members were the best, really.  
  
  
She looked left and right once again, making sure no one was around or was following her, before making her way to the door, the heels of her boots clinking softly against the tiled floor as she walked.  
  
  
She pressed her ear on the door and was pleased to hear music still playing inside. She immediately recognized the song as their own, and she couldn’t suppress her giggles as the image of the members dancing along to  _Hoot_  (with Key leading, of course) formed in her mind.  
  
  
She pressed her knuckles against the door and knocked once, twice. The person on the other side didn’t even bother to check who their late night visitor was before opening the door, and the group’s  _maknae_ appeared before her, visibly displeased at his fate of doing the simplest of tasks such as getting the door. He looked confused when he saw her, before smiling in recognition when she removed her beanie and glasses and smiled at him.  
  
  
“Yuri-noona!”  
  
  
“ _Annyeong_ , Taemin. You’re still up?”  
  
  
“Well yeah. We’re still studying. Jinki-hyung has been helping us all night.” Taemin helped her shrug off her coat before letting her in, leading her through the living room where she saw Onew going over some textbooks and mock test papers with Luna. “Hyung, Sunyoung, Yuri-noona is here!”  
  
  
“Unnie!” Luna sprang up and enveloped her into a hug, while Onew looked up from his place, his brown eyes sparkling as he smiled at her in welcome. Yuri smiled and nodded in return before addressing the older boy, “Is he here?”  
  
  
“He’s in his room.”  
  
  
She proceeded to his room without delay, having been familiarized with their place from the few times she had been around their dorm. She saw him fast asleep on his bed, unconsciously licking her lips when she saw that his upper body was bare and covered in a light sheen of sweat. He looked peaceful when he slept, a real contrast to the image he portrayed as an idol.  
  
  
She spent another minute observing him sleep, before treading carefully towards his bed, bending down slightly until her face was right in front of his. Reaching out, she pushed his bangs away from his face, before placing a small kiss against his temple. He stirred a little at the lightest touch, before relaxing into sleep again, totally lost in the dream world. Smiling slightly, she ran a finger along his cheekbone and hoped that he was having a pleasant dream before crawling onto the bed and curling up against his side, wanting and needing to be in his arms again.   
  
  
As she snuggled up to him his body instinctively molded against hers and they fit together perfectly, their legs tangling together and their arms closing around each other. She tucked her head under his chin, laying her cheek over his heart. His masculine yet gentle scent filled her nose, almost (but not quite) lulling her to sleep.  
  
  
Neither of them moved for a few beats until she felt him shift and pull her closer to his chest, one hand combing through her hair and his other hand stroking the small of her back. A shudder escaped her lips when he felt his sneaky fingers trailing their way up her leg, eventually disappearing under the skirt she wore. Yuri tilted her head slightly to look up at him, and was slightly amused to see that his eyes were still closed (she couldn’t help but marvel at his sleep-groping skills— he was still quite the lover even in his sleep-clouded state).   
  
  
She moved slightly, lifting her head and stretching up so her face is even with his, and began to place light butterfly kisses on his neck, his chin, his cheek, his nose.  
  
  
“Yuri…?” he mumbled a few moments later, his voice low and husky, eyes still closed, “I really hope it’s you, and not one of my members or some very friendly burglar.”  
  
  
She giggled softly, her hand cupping his face as she kissed him firmly on the lips, “Of course it’s me.”  
  
  
She watched as a slow smile gradually appeared on his face and couldn’t help but smile to herself, too. He leant further into her touch, his hand gently sliding to the back of her neck as he opened his sleep-filled eyes.  
  
  
“I missed you,” he murmured, staring intently into her eyes, making her heart flutter. His arms tightened around her, turning her gently in his arms so that he was now laying on top of her.   
  
  
“I know. I missed you, too.”  
  
  
They lay together for a while more, kissing slowly, languidly, reveling in the sensations of each other’s soft and sweet flesh. Their hands moved everywhere, exploring, feeling every contour of each other’s bodies and imprinting it into their memories. A few beats later he rolled back onto her side once again, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. She let out a content sigh, feeling the tension and the stress of the day slowly begin to leave her body. She placed her palm against his cheek, staring into his eyes, gently stroking his jaw as she pressed small kisses around his face. She smiled fondly as she watched his eyes lose their focus and flutter sleepily once more.  
  
  
“Go back to sleep,” she murmured against his ear, and his eyes fell close. “Goodnight, Minho.”  
  
  
She snuggled closer to him, savoring the perfect moment. She reached for his hand and twined their fingers together, smiling softly as she felt him lift their joined hands and kiss her fingertips. Her eyes fluttered close, and she thought she heard him whisper before she let herself fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat against her ear.  
  
  
 _I love you. Thank you for coming home to me._  
  


 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 17 January 2011 under **[eiresione](http://eiresione.livejournal.com) ******


End file.
